Alyssa Fallon Has Fallen
by Cut For Blood
Summary: THIS IS NOT COPPIED!


**You are now Mal Fallon:**

You and your wife Natara Williams wait on the couch chatting about your fifteen year-old daughter Alyssa.

"She's almost sixteen Mal, she can go out with her friends!" Natara says

"What if something happens to her, huh? Half the world will be dressed as creeps and a quarter of them will actually be creeps!"

Natara smiles at you, Halloween was always one of your favorite holidays and the "Alyssa Situation" was making it stressful.

"What if I go with her?" Natara suggests, you can tell she wants you to say "No".

"Fine whatever but I'm"

"THANK YOU DADDY!" she yells, "I heard everything from outside! I gotta go call Reilly!" Alyssa runs into her room and shuts the door

"Work was fine! Thank you!" Natara jokes after her.

"Yes! This is a new shirt!" You join in.

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

"They said yes!" You squeal to Reilly over the phone

"Finally! Lets all meet at Josephs house"

"Who's Joseph?" you rack your brain for any connection.

"My new boyfriend,duh!"

You sigh audibly, Reilly is always getting a new boyfriend. It's one of the reasons you and Reilly have to overlook the deep hatred between the two families.

"I got to go... Mom's calling me" You lie. Reilly hangs up without saying anything, leaving you feeling like the worst person in the world. So what if your parents don't know Joseph? It's not like they don't talk to strangers everyday, hell they talk to strangers with guns!

You hurriedly pack your costume in your bag and set off for the party.

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

Reilly finally arrives at your house with her older brother Derek. You get into the back seat of the car with an older girl you know as Gail.

"Aren't you like a freshman?" She asks, I nod I'm too focused on the rearview mirror where i can clearly see my mom get into her car and start diving behind us.

"How did you even get invited? I mean seriously look at you!" I'm wearing a T-Shirt and skinny jeans, I personally, though I was better dressed for a party than her. Gail wore a skimpy black cat outfit.

"Please, stop hitting on me, I'm not interested" I smile at her as if I actually wanted to help her. "Hey Reilly, can we stop at your house first? I need to change"

"No way! that car has followed us for the past mile, I don't want to let them know where I live!" Reilly claims while her brother pulls into the driveway of their house.

* * *

**You are now Natara Fallon:**

Alyssa and her friends get out of the car and enter Reilly's house. You want to leave to go visit Amy and Maria for their party so you drive off.

'Alyssa is responsible, she can handle herself' you think, but you have a feeling something is _wrong._

_"I Love You"_

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

You change into your Katy Perry costume and look at yourself in Reilly's full length mirror. You hate the girl staring back at you, she had a look of guilt and regret. Tonight you regret nothing, your living the life you have always wanted. In one quick movement you pick up your iPhone and throw it forcefully at the wall.

**You are now Mal Fallon:**

You pace back and forth across your living room contemplating whether you should call your daughter for the third time. She hasn't picked up and her voice mail is down. You slowly dial her number again, she's only been gone for 13 minutes and 54 seconds you may be obsessing about this.

"_Hi this is Alyssa, leave a message at the tone... Unless your Kai- I've blocked your number so don't even try"_

"Hey! Lys this is dad and.. uh... where are you? Pick up your phone or i'll call your mother and the SFPD" you threaten before you hang up. Groaning you get a beer from the fridge, this is going to be a long night.

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

You drag your drunk friend Reilly to a corner at the party. It feels like half the world is in one small house but one man stands out above the rest. He has stared daggers at you since you entered and your beginning to become uncomfortable.

"Owiiieee Al_ysaaa_! Dat huuuuuurrt!" Reilly mumbles while she stumbles over to the wall.

"Do you know that guy?" you ask pointing over at the man who is now slowly coming closer to you.

"Yea! dats Joeeey!" she screeches. Joseph pushes past other people and grabs my arm. My first reaction is to hit him but then again, I'm not a Fallon tonight. I easily follow him as he drags me outside the house. The flashing lights signify the party is still raging on.

"So... What did you want?" I observe him, he's been drinking and has something in his pocket. He's in his early twenties and has dated a lot- this i get from his wallet that falls out of his pocket- oblivious to him I pick it up and put it in my back pocket.

"Come here, I wanna show you something"

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

"What exactly do you want me to see?" You banter him although you know you will follow him anyways

"I want you to taste this really wicked drink!" Joseph says dragging me back inside and losing me in the crowd. I'm not bothered by the loud noise or the jostling I receive from other teens. 'Joseph will be back for me' you tell yourself. you suddenly freeze in my place, 'why am I acting like I care about him? or even trust him?'. You brush off the thought and mark it as being around drunk people makes you ditsy.

"Hey! Lost you for a sec!" He hands you an unlabeled soda can and you take a swig. The taste is bitter as if t's cleaning supplies. You run upstairs to a bathroom and induce vomiting. What were you thinking? taking a drink from a stranger? When suddenly a hard object smashes the back of your head. The lights seem to dim as you slump to the ground.

* * *

**You are now Mal Fallon:**

You've had two and a half beers and are napping on the couch when Natara comes home.

"Mal? Have you heard from Alyssa?" She interrogates you. You can hear her swiftly walk toward the couch your on and roughly shakes you.

"What?" you say "Your not with her?" you snap awake and glare at her

"You said I didn't have to stay the night with her!"

"So? what's the big deal?"

"It's an hour passed her curfew Mal!"

* * *

**You are now Reilly Corso:**

"Yeah, that bitch ditched me." you roll your eyes

"What's her name again?" Gail asks

"Ally or some shit like that" You lie. Your best friend forgot you again.

* * *

**You are now Alyssa Fallon:**

You open your eyes to the darkness that is a car trunk. It smells horrible like rotting food and chemicals and every twist and turn makes you sick. You recollect your thoughts and try to remember how you got here. The only thing you remember is a unlabeled soda can. The car comes to a terrible stop and you can hear the engine being turned off. You then notice the searing pain coming from the top of your head, you reach up and your hand is covered with blood.

The trunk opens and your yanked out. As soon as you get your footing you throw a swift right hook at your captor.


End file.
